


You crack me up

by iblamekenny



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamekenny/pseuds/iblamekenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke finally kissed, though this seemed to reveal some... secrets. Odd, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You crack me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a joke and not to be taken serious at all. I'm not trying to offend anybody with my words.  
> I don't own any of the characters or the TV show "The 100."

The world was going under. Everyone was dying. The forests were on fire. The oceans were boiling. The stars were falling like meteors. 

Well, not quite. But that’s what it felt like, in the best possible way. Pulling apart, Clarke’s eyes still half way lidded, she felt like she’d smoked some of Jasper’s herbs. Though she hadn’t, she had just kissed the man she hadn’t know she was in love with until just a few days ago. But now, when her eyes were completely open she began to question whether or not someone had put something in her water bottle while she wasn’t looking, because Bellamy… well, Bellamy looked like a far cry from the handsome man she had just locked lips with.  
His hair, which was normally curly, had become frizzier than a blow-dried cat. It had completely curled up into tiny knots on top of his head, showing off his forehead (which made her incredibly uneasy since she hadn’t seen his forehead since the day they landed on the ground and he went by Bradbury Blake, who slept with every girl who climbed into his tent). All she could muster was to stare, wide-eyed, at him. At the realization, apparently, that she was staring at him in horror, Bellamy’s eyes widened also and his pleased grin fell.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in concern. “Oh God, did you feel my erection against your leg?!”

Clarke frowned, shaking her head at him. “No! No, your hair! Look at your hair!”

His hands flew up to his head, feeling around and his eyes became the size of Murphy’s nostrils. “OH MY GOD!” He exclaimed. “What the fuck, do you have a flatiron?” He seemed to panic slightly.

“No I don’t have a fucking, flatiron, Bellamy. I don’t even wash my hair, do you expect me to have styling tools on the ground?!”

There they were, standing in the middle of the forest, where they had snuck away from the other delinquents half an hour or so ago, in complete panic over Bellamy’s hair. It was ridiculous, really, if it hadn’t been for the reason why his hair had become like that.

“Clarke, this always happens! I don’t know why!” He looked miserable, running his fingers through his hair in a desperate manner to get it under control. “Every time I kiss someone I like my hair just does this!”

Clarke furrowed her brows, seeing a two-headed squirrel squeak in horror and run back up a tall tree beside them. “Maybe… your hair reacts along with your emotions?”

Silence filled up the space between them. The fire was gone, ruined by his horny hair.

“You never want to see me again, do you?” He asked bitterly, bending down to a puddle of water beside them to wet his hair down.

She didn’t answer until he stood up, looking like a drenched cat, his hair sticking to his scalp and face. She laughed, shaking her head. “While this is truly bizarre, I dated a woman who were so obsessed with candles to the point where I caught her masturbating with one. It wasn’t lit, of course, but still… I think I can handle this.” She ran a hand through his hair. “This doesn’t change anything.”

He smiled, feeling his heart lighten. “Oh, you mean that?”

“I do.” She grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Boiiiinggggg.

She pulled away, looking at her blushing boyfriend, with one single, frizzy curl sticking right up. “Really?”

“Sorry…” He murmured, flatting it down with his hand.

They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter. Hell, they had survived wars with all kinds of different people; a little frizz wouldn’t be the end of them. No way.


End file.
